You and me, together forever
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Sakura is worried about Tomoyo, and a card will force her to discover the truth of her best friend. A Tomoyo x Sakura love story of two parts. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

"You and me, together forever" (Part 1)  
by Kamui Ikari  
  
Hi! This is another Tomoyo x Sakura love story, what I can say? They look cute together and Tomoyo-chan is so cool. Well, this is story has two parts. I hope you like it!   
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha   
and other companies. This history was only made by   
amusement, don't sue me.   
  
*********  
  
  
"You and me, together forever" (Part 1)  
  
  
Sakura woke up and looked at her clock, she was right on time for the first time, so she   
left her room dressed and ready to go school. She sat in the table and began to eat her   
breakfast, she was worried about Tomoyo. She saw her best friend was sad lately, even Tomoyo   
tried to deny it, Sakura wasn't convinced. Besides Tomoyo got an illness and couldn't come   
to school for few days. Sakura had to give her the homework, and Tomoyo's bodyguards gave   
her Tomoyo's homework for the teacher.  
  
"Kaijuu, you're going to be late," Touya said to her sister.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts.   
  
"Can I ask you a question?" said her brother.  
  
"Um, sure" said Sakura still thinking of Tomoyo  
  
"You seem so worried last days, anything's wrong?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Sakura.  
  
"Well, if anything's wrong you can tell me okay?" said her brother as he sat.  
  
"Sure, thank you onii-chan" said Sakura.  
  
"You'd better go now, I'm sure that your friend's bodyguards are waiting for you"  
  
"Yes, see you!!!" Sakura said and went to school.  
  
Sakura rushed in her roller blades towards to school. When she arrived Tomoyo's bodyguards   
was waiting for her, Sakura stood before them. She greeted them and gave Tomoyo's   
homework.  
  
"How is she?" asked Sakura  
  
"She's a bit fine today," said one of the bodyguards.   
  
"Could you please tell her 'Hi' for me?" said Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, ah, she said 'I'm sorry for causing troubles for you'" said the bodyguard  
"No, she's not cause any problem," said Sakura.   
  
"We have to leave now, we'll waiting for you at the end of class"   
  
"Okay" said Sakura  
  
Sakura saw the bodyguards leaving and headed to her class, but suddenly she stopped, and   
laid her hand over her heart, she was hurt for what Tomoyo said, she felt her heart being   
ripped.  
  
"You're not causing any trouble, Tomoyo-chan. Maybe I am the one who does," said sadly.  
  
She entered to her class and sat. She turned to see the empty seat next to her. She was never   
never before to be in class without her best friend. Tomoyo always was in her seat, now she doesn't.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura whispered.  
  
************  
  
During the break, Sakura and her friends sat wanting to talk about many facts, and Yamazaki  
brought up Tomoyo. "I think there is something wrong with Tomoyo" said Yamazaki.   
  
"Huh?" said Sakura.   
  
"What do you mean, Yamazaki-kun?" said Chiharu.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo was so strange last days, before she fell ill. She was sad and I think that she almost   
cried while she was leaning against a tree, and whispered something," said Yamazaki with a   
concern in his eyes.   
  
"How do you know that, you're lying again!!!" said Chiharu as she stepped on her boyfriend's   
foot.  
  
"Aww... I used a special earphone... that hurt," said Yamazaki.  
  
"What she said... onegai, what she said?" Sakura asked Yamazaki, worried.   
  
"I think that she said: 'She will never understand'...." said Yamazaki. Sakura didn't   
response and began to eat, as tried to figure what her best friend said, it was sure that   
Tomoyo was talking about her.   
  
"Ah, I had that illness before but I recovered in a few days, but she is recovering so   
slowly, that or..." said Yamazaki.   
  
"Or what?" said Sakura as she looked at Yamazaki.  
  
"She has recovered and she isn't coming to school because she is avoiding something or   
someone. In few words: She is trying to not see something or someone that can hurt her"   
concluded Yamazaki.   
  
That moment the bell rings and the group entered their classroom, Sakura sat in her seat   
and her mind was full work.   
  
"She is avoiding school, for me? She is trying not to see me? Am I the one who hurts her?   
And... what is that she said I will never understand?" Sakura's thoughts were running like   
a wheel of fortune.  
  
*******  
  
When the class was over, Sakura leaves the school and outside Tomoyo's bodyguards were   
waiting for her, Sakura gives them the homework for Tomoyo, and they leaves. Sakura went   
right to her house; she entered her room and fell on her bed, trying to think and found the   
answer of her problems, all she could think is about Tomoyo. After hours of thinking she felt   
exhausted and went to sleep.  
  
*******   
  
Sakura was dressed in one of her battle costumes; it was something that she used it before.   
She was dressed as an harlequin, and was running ready to fight a Clow Card but she wasn't   
sure how to find it. She slowed her tracks and now was walking. She walked to the King Penguin   
and found someone leaning against a tree. She froze at the sight of two angel wings stained   
in blood. She ran to the tree and she froze and trying to deny what was she seeing.  
  
Tomoyo was leaning back on the tree, her wings stained by blood, her white dress with   
bloodstains and her face showing her perpetual smile. Sakura recovered form her shock,   
and came closer to her friend.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan???? Tomoyo-chan!!!! What happened to you?!??! Are you all right?!?!?" Sakura   
desperately asked her friend. Her hand brushed the cheek of her friend and she felt worse,   
she felt the coldness of Tomoyo's cheek, her body was cold, Sakura moved her head to  
Tomoyo's heart, trying to listen something but nothing came, there is no heartbeat coming   
from Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura didn't believe this was happening, it must be a dream. She felt the coldness of her   
friend coming right to her heart, tears coming from her face, their taste was the most   
bitter. She took the dead body of her best friend, the one who was at her side in the   
worst moments, of the one who made Sakura smile. Sakura pulled the body closer to her   
and started to cry, crying loudly to the heavens, crying the loss of Tomoyo.  
  
"WHY?!?!? TOMOYO, DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!"   
said Sakura screaming from the depths of her soul.   
  
There was no response from Tomoyo, her wings dripping blood. Sakura's body was stained with   
the blood of her friend. She held it tighter. She stopped screaming and started to cry   
without consolation, holding Tomoyo tightly. Sakura remembered when she met Tomoyo for the   
first time, all things they done together, Tomoyo giving her comfort, hearing Sakura's   
troubles and understanding Sakura, but no more now.  
  
"My mother left me and now you... Did I hurt you?, Did I make you sad? Answer me...please"   
Sakura's voice wavered as she spoke. Her tears falling down onto to Tomoyo's smiling face.   
Anything that Sakura could say was useless now. Tomoyo won't open her eyes. Tomoyo won't   
give her a costume or tape her on video, Tomoyo won't smile at Sakura anymore.   
  
"Tomoyo..." said Sakura still crying  
  
"No matter how much you cry, she won't awake. It's an angel that is dead" said a voice.   
  
Sakura at the sound of that, she stood up holding Tomoyo, she looked in every place, and   
didn't find nothing.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU???? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DO THIS TO HER?!?!? SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!" Sakura   
screamed enraged, her anger was full and the only thing she desired was to found the one   
who did this to her friend.  
  
Suddenly a person appeared and Sakura froze. It was herself, a Sakura dressed in black   
clothes with bloodstains, and smiling at her, her face covered with blood as well.   
  
"You... The Mirror Card?!?!?" asked Sakura surprised.  
  
"No..." said the dark Sakura.  
  
"Who are you then!?!?!?" asked Sakura with rage in her eyes.   
  
"I won't tell you but I will give you a piece of advice... this will happen if you don't find the   
truth; if you don't, you will learn that the truth has a price. Sometimes this price is   
higher, like the death of your friend, and you won't realize how much you cared for   
something until you lose it. Think about it" said the dark Sakura and turned to go away.  
  
"MATTE!!!!" screamed Sakura  
  
The dark Sakura saw as Sakura left Tomoyo on the tree again, now Sakura is facing the dark   
Sakura with eyes mixed by tears and rage.   
  
"Whatever you are... you will pay, I will not stop until I saw you DEAD!!!" screamed Sakura   
and her hand went to her neck and grip on the key, the dark Sakura saw it and her smile   
turned into an evil one.   
  
"Key that hides the power of darkness, I, Sakura, I command you under contract!!!   
RELEASE!!!" Sakura screamed and her key becomes a baton, the dark Sakura pulled out her own   
baton and prepared to fight. Sakura pulled the Firey Card and used it but the dark Sakura used   
the Shield Card and blocked it. Sakura used the Fly card and two angel wings appeared in   
her back. She flew directly to the dark Sakura and used the Sword card, but dark Sakura's   
Shield deflected the strike leaving her free to use her baton to strike a blow in Sakura's   
stomach, the blow made Sakura fell to the ground wounded by the strike on her stomach. The dark   
Sakura comes closer to her and smiled, her bloodstained hand going to Sakura's cheek.  
  
"No matter how many cards you use it, you're not able to defeat me, if you don't find the   
truth that involved your friend, forget the idea of defeat me" said the dark Sakura.   
  
"Are you saying that what happened to Tomoyo-chan is my fault?" said a Sakura wracked by   
sobs.  
  
"Yes. If you're able to find the truth, maybe you can save her, but you don't have time,   
two days is that you have, find the truth" said the dark Sakura and started to fade away.  
  
"Two days" whispered the dark Sakura before disappearing. Sakura stood up and hardly had she   
went where Tomoyo was, she let herself fall over her friend and her arms wrapped Tomoyo.   
She started to cry again.  
  
"What is that I will never understand? What truth is it? You were trying to say something   
and I wasn't able to figure it out? What?? WHAT!?!?" said Sakura crying.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice come.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!! You're having a nightmare!!!" said her brother, and suddenly the place   
started to fade away.  
  
******  
  
Touya rushed to Sakura's room and trying to awaken her sister. He was awoken by the cry of   
Sakura, he tried to wake up her and finally Sakura opened her eyes. "Yokatta. Imouto-chan"   
said Touya. Sakura was still crying and she threw herself in her brother's arms, she cried  
with all her might. "Let it out, cry. This will make you feel better " said Touya softly.  
Sakura cried and cried. In her mind the image of Tomoyo on the tree was fixed it and how   
much she tried she didn't get rid off.  
  
"Onii-chan..." said Sakura.  
  
"It's all right if you won't tell me what happened. I won't pressure you, but I don't want   
to see you sad" said Touya with a concern in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks" said Sakura a little better.  
  
"Are you sure you can sleep again?" Touya asked Sakura. She nodded and her brother went to   
his room.   
  
She looked for Kero-chan, when she felt something under the blanket.   
"Kero-chan?" asked Sakura. Kero-chan poker his head out of the blanket,   
and looked at Sakura.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, Sakura told him what happened, and Kero-chan had an idea about   
it.   
  
"Yes, there's no doubt" said Kero-chan convinced  
  
"If wasn't the Mirror Card , then who was it?" asked Sakura worried.  
  
"The Truth Card" concluded Kero-chan.  
  
"The Truth Card?" asked Sakura surprised.  
  
  
To be continued...   
  
*****  
  
Notes:  
  
The next chapter is the last! Will Sakura find Tomoyo's truth and save her? The answer in the chapter 2.  
  
Bye!!!  
  



	2. "You and me, together forever" (Part 2)

"You and me, together forever" (Part 2)  
by Kamui Ikari  
  
Hi!!! Here's the second and last part of this story. I hope you like it!!  
I will see you at the end of the story.  
  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha   
and other companies. This history was only made by   
amusement, don't sue me.   
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
"You and me, together forever" (Part 2)  
  
  
"Yes. The Truth Card is a special card, it shows the truth of certain things that are related to the persons who are involved" said the guardian beast.  
  
"Can this card kill persons?" Sakura asked worried.  
  
Kero-chan looked away, when he felt Sakura's hand grabbing him and turned to her.  
  
"Is true?" Sakura looked at him with a desperate look in her face.  
  
Kero-chan nodded.  
  
Then Sakura stood up on her bed and went to her dresser to pick some clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kero-chan said looking at her.  
  
"I'm going to see Tomoyo. I won't let the card kill her," Sakura said trying not to say it louder.  
  
"You can't see her," Kero-chan said. Sakura turned and looked at him, he was seeing a Sakura that he hasn't seen before.  
  
"Why I can't see her?" Sakura asked angrily. Sakura wasn't pleased to hear Kero-chan's response.  
  
"Because, if you go now then the card will kill Tomoyo." Kero-chan said seriously.  
  
"But, why?" Sakura asked almost to cry.  
  
"Don't you remember? The only way to defeat the card is finding the truth, the truth about Tomoyo" Kero-chan said. Sakura remembered the dream and what the card said. "Only finding the truth, you are able to defeat and seal it, is the only way to save Tomoyo" Kero-chan concluded.   
  
"I have two days to find it" Sakura said.  
  
"And you must find it alone, by yourself" Kero-chan said.   
  
"Arigatou, Kero-chan" Sakura hugged him.   
  
After that Sakura went to sleep, she knew that the following days would be harder.  
  
******  
She didn't know that The Truth Card, who was looking at Sakura's house, observed her and then she went to Tomoyo's house and entered in her room. Tomoyo was sleeping peacefully, the card looked to the nightstand and saw a picture of Sakura, then she came to Tomoyo, she brushed her invisible hand through Tomoyo's pale cheek.   
  
"It's a pity that you must die. But your death will be needed to open Sakura's eyes. You told her many times your true feelings, but she didn't understand. So, I will make her understand in the worst way possible" the card said and ran her hand again, this time stroking Tomoyo's soft hair.  
  
"I know that you want her happy, but at least you deserve that she finds your true feelings, it's ironic that you will die by her blindness, I will end your pain… No, she will do it" the card said and faded away.   
  
******  
When the morning came, Sakura was dressed quickly and after eating her breakfast; she rushed to her school. Touya and Fujitaka had a worry in their faces.  
  
"I hope she's all right," Touya said remembering what happened to her in the last night.  
  
"Of course she will, you must have faith on her," Fujitaka said smiling to his son.  
  
"It's true, it's a kaijuu but is my sister too," Touya said and leaves to his school.  
  
Sakura arrived to school and saw the bodyguards, they gave her the homework and left. Sakura entered to her class like a bolt and looked for Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki was surprised to see Sakura breathing heavily.  
  
"You were running aren't you? Yamazaki said smiling.  
  
"I need to know something…" Sakura said panting.  
  
"What?" Yamazaki said when he saw Terada-sensei  
  
Yamazaki said Sakura that she could ask him in the break. Sakura sat on her chair and listen the class.  
  
******   
During the break Sakura looked for Yamazaki. Chiharu was strangling him when he saw Sakura and asked for help. Sakura laughed a little and went to save him. After that, Yamazaki saw that Sakura was worried and he knew what the problem is.  
  
"It's about Tomoyo-san you want to ask, do you?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"I want to know if Tomoyo-chan said something more that you told me yesterday" Sakura said worried.  
  
Yamazaki nodded and told her that Tomoyo said was "Why I give myself to the false hope that she will understand? I said her that I'll tell her when we're older but every day I feel that don't make sense anymore," Yamazaki finished and looked to Sakura, she was stunned but thanked Yamazaki.   
  
After that she sat on the tree and when she felt and heard something.  
  
"At least you know what she said, don't you Sakura?"   
  
Sakura froze, it was the Truth Card leaned on a tree branch and looked smiling nicely at her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura said scared.   
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I came only to see how are you doing, that's all" the card said and changed into Tomoyo.   
  
Then the false Tomoyo jumped off the tree and looked at Sakura. Sakura felt her body paralyzed, the false Tomoyo leaned to her and her face was only a few inches form Sakura's face. Sakura tried desperately to move her body, but there is no response.   
  
"Don't worry. You're the one who can see me now. Your time is running out. Ah, I saw Tomoyo last night, you don't know how nice she is when sleeping, always smiling. It's like this," the card said and imitated Tomoyo's sleeping face.   
  
Sakura felt the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"It's sad that she will die, but people die every day, so it's not a big thing and you don't care about her," the card said.  
  
"It's not true, I care about her, really, I don't know what I will do if she's gone" Sakura said crying.  
  
"I know how this will end. You will be crying at her grave, leaving flowers, crying more and more, and looking for an explanation, and there is one: It will be your fault" the false Tomoyo said and faded away. Sakura wiped the tears away, and after she relaxed, whispered: "I will find the truth, I will save Tomoyo-chan"   
  
******  
When the class was over, she ran to her house and started to think. Her only clues were what Yamazaki heard form Tomoyo, as long she tried to realize the true meaning of the words. After a long time when the night comes and after she eats she let the last thought come. And she realizes that the thought was related to something that happened time ago.  
  
"I love you Sakura" Tomoyo said to her and then spoke "I'll tell you when you're older". Sakura didn't care about that; she never spent in thinking what that mean.   
  
"She said that she loved me. But, what is she will tell me when we're older?" Sakura thought. After that she was ready to sleep when a thought hit her. Sakura fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. Finally she figured what Tomoyo tried to say.  
  
"I didn't know Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said with tears.  
  
"What happened?" Kero-chan said looking at her with a concern in his face.  
  
"Tomoyo is in love with me. I'm so stupid" Sakura said and Kero-chan was shocked.  
  
"It was obvious, always, and I didn't know it" Sakura said.  
  
Kero-chan went to her and saw that she was still crying. "It's okay. You found Tomoyo's truth, maybe you can save now, but you must find one thing more and then all will be over" Kero-chan said and leaves Sakura alone.  
  
"The only thing you must find is what you really feel for her. The card will kill Tomoyo if you don't realize your true feelings for her. The two things will make the truth that can defeat the card." Kero-chan thought hopefully and wished luck to her and flies away.  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep; the fact that her best friend was in love with her is something that she cannot elude. Sakura thought how many times Tomoyo told her, and how many times Sakura didn't understand. Sakura blamed herself over and over for being so stupid.  
  
"I'm a fool!!!!" Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"I know her true feelings but what I must find now?" Sakura asked. As much she tried to think, she felt her body tired and she fell to sleep.  
  
*******  
The next day at Sakura's school, Sakura looked for Rika; she found her talking with Terada-sensei. After that Sakura and Rika were alone.  
  
"Rika-chan, I need your help" Sakura pleaded to her  
  
"About what?" Rika asked surprised.  
  
"Well. Someone I know is in love with me, but I don't know what to do" Sakura said to Rika, but she can't say that person is Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I can't help you because you must find it by yourself" Rika said.  
  
"But, what's I must find Rika-chan?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"It's simple Sakura-chan, you must find what you really feel for that person, it's only that" Rika said smiling.  
  
Sakura saw Rika leaving and looked for a tree, she sat and started to think.   
  
"What I really feel for her…" Sakura thought to herself. "She is my best friend, I love her as a friend," Sakura said but she wasn't sure of that.  
  
"What I really feel for you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura whispered.   
  
When the class was over, Sakura went to her house, when she entered her room Kero-chan was watching the television, Sakura told him that she need to be alone, Kero-chan nodded and went outside. Sakura pulled the curtains leaving the room in darkness; she dressed her pajamas and sat on the floor.   
  
"If I find my true feelings can I save you Tomoyo-chan? " Sakura asked to herself. Suddenly she went to her dresser. She looked the costumes that Tomoyo made for her; Sakura understood that was a way for Tomoyo to confess her love.  
  
"When I feel bad she is there to comfort me. She always listened all my problems; she tried to help me to resolve them. She makes me laugh, no matter how bad things are." Sakura said. She remembered Tomoyo said that she wanted her special person happy.   
  
"If I choose someone that's not her, she will be happy alone?" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura imagined Tomoyo always smiling, but when no one is seeing her, she was still smiling but the tears started, she starts to walk for a path of darkness, alone but always smiling.   
  
"She is sacrificing for me, her happiness for mine. She would throw away her own life, just for me." Sakura said with sadness.  
  
"I didn't know that she loves me on that way, how I could be so blind?" Sakura said. She doesn't want Tomoyo sacrificing for her, she doesn't want to lose her, she doesn't want to lose that angel with an eternal smile and beautiful black hair and lovely eyes which tell a lot of feelings, but especially the strong feelings for Sakura.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed. She laid a hand over her heart, and whispered, "I want to know the truth. I want to know my true feelings for you… Tomoyo-chan". The time passed when the clock announces that it's half past eleven of the night, Sakura noticed that and went to dress quickly, she grabbed her baton and many cards, and she went outside and used the Fly card. She flew into the air and went to Tomoyo's house, hoping she wasn't late.  
  
*******  
The clock marked the end of the day, the Truth Card changed into Sakura; she went where Tomoyo was. Tomoyo whispered dreamily "Sakura-chan". The dark Sakura smiled using her baton she used her own version of the Sword Card, and aimed it at Tomoyo's heart.   
  
"She failed. She doesn't found her true feelings; your true love is hopelessly. I will end your pain, Tomoyo Daidouji" the dark Sakura said when saw a shadow over Tomoyo. The dark Sakura looked and her smile disappeared.  
  
Sakura was there, angel wings from her back and looked both Tomoyo and the card, she was smiling with tears as she was looking at Tomoyo, she sighed knowing that she was still alive. The dark Sakura left Tomoyo and confront her outside the house.   
  
"It's late you know. You can't save her now. I'm going to kill her, in that way, her pain will end and yours will start" the dark Sakura said angrily.  
  
"You wanted to do that from the beginning do you?" Sakura asked  
  
"You don't know, I saw persons who loved with such passion but their feelings weren't return, women, men, boys and girls, all of them embracing that dream of being with the one they loved but ended alone," the dark Sakura said.  
  
"So, the solution is just killing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"When Clow Reed created me, my work was show the truth, but the results were different, someone understood and ended with that person, but others showed hate, angry, a lot of emotions what supposed weren't the right ones. Some disappeared from them, not wanting to know about them anymore. Others just killed them with indifference, others said that their friendship was a lie, etc." the dark Sakura said.  
  
"You don't answer my question. Why kill?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I don't want to kill but sometimes it's necessary. It's necessary because for some persons it's the only way to understand. I saw tears, people killing themselves for an unrequited love, so many things that made me act of this way, it's the reason why I don't belong to the Clow Book, I don't want to be captured," the dark Sakura said held tightly on her own sword.  
  
Sakura looked at her with sadness.  
  
"You don't know how important you're for Tomoyo," the dark Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, I know. She's in love with me," Sakura said with sincerity.  
  
The dark Sakura froze, and aimed her sword to Sakura  
  
"It's true, but I must kill her, I want to end her pain, she loves you so much that she would die the day when you'll said that you don't need her anymore" the dark Sakura said. Her eyes were burning.  
  
"Later I will see how much you'll cry and then I will kill you. The Clow Mistress doesn't deserve such love from that gentle girl, and I don't want to be captured. I will continue showing the truth to people in that way or another! Don't you understand? Now leave and wait for your death" the dark Sakura said.  
  
"I can't. I know what is being rejected, from others and myself. But I learned that there is hope in front of you, it's true that there is no hope for others, but I believe in hope. I want to show hope in others, even I'm not successful, but at least I tried. Death is not the solution," Sakura said with her eyes closed.  
  
"But for some people is the only way to escape from pain" the dark Sakura said.  
  
"Maybe. But I don't want to lose Tomoyo-chan so I'm going to seal you," Sakura said   
  
"Then fight, your truth versus mine," the dark Sakura said.  
  
Sakura made the card follow her and landed in the King Penguin Park. The dark Sakura landed too and looked at Sakura. Sakura made the key turning into the baton, and the battle began. Both were fighting with a great skill, when Sakura pulled a card; the dark Sakura pulled the opposite, after a while, the dark Sakura was desperately, it's the first time that she was losing to the Mistress, she tried to kill Sakura but all was in vain, Sakura blocked every attack and she used The Light card and the Firey Card. The dark Sakura fell to the ground wounded. Sakura walked to her and kneeled.   
  
"Thank you…" Sakura whispered.  
  
"For what?" the dark Sakura said  
  
"Because without you, I would never find what I am now, what I feel now. You made me discover the truth," Sakura said.  
  
"I know what you really feel now, it's fine. You found the truth; the guardian beast told that the one who found the truth could defeat me. I don't regret what I did to you in the dream; it's good to know that there is hope. Onegai... seal me" the dark Sakura said smiling with tears.  
  
Sakura used her baton on the card.   
  
"Return to your original form… Clow Card" Sakura whispered. The Truth Card was sealed and will not cause troubles anymore. Sakura knew that there was more one thing that she had to do.   
  
Sakura looked for an open window in Tomoyo's house; she saw one and entered. Moving carefully she entered into Tomoyo's room. She went where Tomoyo was, Tomoyo was sleeping and Sakura whispered to her.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, please wake up"   
  
Sakura whispered again and again until Tomoyo opened her eyes. Sakura laid a hand on Tomoyo's pale cheek, Tomoyo thought that she was in a dream, but the hand felt so real, so warm. Tomoyo looked to Sakura, who was with the angel wings and smiling.   
  
"Sakura-chan, is that you?" Tomoyo asked surprised.  
  
Sakura nodded and gently she took Tomoyo into her arms, she laid Tomoyo's head over her heart.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said.   
  
Tomoyo listened Sakura's heartbeat, it was faster but also warmth covered it. Tomoyo's heart started to beat faster too.  
  
"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm here because I wanted to know something from you, and vice versa," Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked surprised.  
  
"What do you really feel for me? I'm a friend to you or something more?" Sakura asked  
  
Tomoyo was shocked, and trying to say that Sakura is her best friend but the response was not convincing.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, please be honest. Are you in love with me?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
Tomoyo froze, but she thought it was better to say the truth. Tears starting to fall through by her pale cheeks.  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo said with tears. She thought that all is over, that Sakura will never forgive her, that their friendship is over. But Sakura stroked Tomoyo's hair and looked directly to her.  
  
"Why you didn't tell me on that way?" Sakura said as she wiped away Tomoyo's tears.  
  
"Because I was afraid, I didn't want to lose your friendship, you deserve something better than me, but I was scared that you wouldn't understand my feelings" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why do you think I'm deserve something better than you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Look at me, I'm a girl like you, we're second cousins, when you're older you would want a family and I can't give you one. For me it's enough to have your friendship. I said that I'm happy if my love is happy, too; when you reach the true happiness, then I will know I succeed, and then you can forget me, maybe my destiny is to be alone but I will face it because you're the one I can love, now and ever" Tomoyo said avoiding Sakura's gaze.  
  
"You thought when I found the truth by myself, or when you told me, that I would hate you?" Sakura asked trying to met her eyes with Tomoyo's.  
  
"Yes. It's the reason why I haven't told you before, thinking you hate me I…." Sakura hugging her tightly cut Tomoyo's speech.  
  
"No, I never would hate you, but I blamed myself for not knowing before when even it was very evident. Everything you did for me was your confession of love. Costumes, videos, advices, everything has the message 'I love you, Sakura-chan', you confessed your love, and I didn't know it" Sakura said with a tear in her eye.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. You were so innocent. I thought that you wouldn't understand what I feel for you, so I decided to help you to get your true love, in that way you'll be happy and me too," Tomoyo said a little relaxed.  
  
"Are you really sure of that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, at least I'll try. You will find a boy that you will love; I will help you to get him. Don't bother for me," Tomoyo said with tears again.  
  
"Don't cry Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to see you crying," Sakura said and wiped the tears again.   
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because I made you cry many times before, I hurt you so much, and I don't want to see you sad, not now and not ever" Sakura said now crying.   
  
Tomoyo just looked at Sakura, she wiped the tears away. Sakura just smiled as she continued crying, after a time she stopped her cry.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, there is something more that I would like to ask you" Sakura asked looking at her friend.  
  
"What Sakura?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Why you said 'I'm sorry for causing troubles to you" to me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because for the homework, I know you like to sleep late, you usually don't go to school early, so I thought I was making troubles. I'm sorry," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't say it. The one who had to do that is I. For the many times I didn't understand, for hurting you, for everything. I'm really sorry, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said sincerely.  
  
"I'm so glad that you understand about my feelings, about how much I love you" Tomoyo said but closed her mouth.  
  
"The last question Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said  
  
"Eh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yamazaki told that you were trying not to see me, that you were avoiding school for me, that you was recovered from your illness, and not coming for me. He heard you about give up the false hope that I will never understand your love for me," Sakura said.  
  
"I'm better Sakura-chan, but I'm still ill because I don't have a body like yours. I'm weak so I must recover more slowly than others. I will never avoid you, like I said before I want to see you every day of my life until you found your special person, then you can forget me" Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
"I don't want to forget you, the past days I thought only of you, I missed you so much, I felt so lonely in school without you, I was so sadly for you, and I don't want you sacrificing for me, can you promise that?" Sakura asked nicely.  
  
"I promise" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said.  
  
"Why you came here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"To save you and confess my truth to you," Sakura said.  
  
"Save me? Truth?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan a few days before I had a dream where you were dead, killed by the Truth Card, seeing you dead made me so desperately to bring you back to life, but the card said if I find the truth, I would save you, but all was a dream, but I wanted to save you. I found that you're in love with me but also I realized my truth, in that way I defeated the card and sealed, a while ago." Sakura said looking deeply at Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan…"Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Sakura showed the card to Tomoyo, after that she hugged Tomoyo again.  
  
"I realized how much I need you, I don't want to lose you not now, not ever. When I found my truth, I promised myself I was going to save you and confess my truth" Sakura said.  
  
"Your truth?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes" Sakura said. She took air and finally let the words out.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm in love with you, this is my truth. I realized my true feelings for you, my love for you.  
I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo-chan" Sakura finished her confession.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes, she tried not to cry but she didn't. The tears fell and it were of joy, not sadness. She wished if that is a dream, she never want to get up. She looked to her reason to live with tears and smiling.   
  
"I love you Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said crying.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura whispered. She comes closer and wiped the tears of her love, and kissed Tomoyo softly on the lips, Tomoyo's arms embraced Sakura. Sakura's angel wings wrapped both of them as they continued kissing softly; the time seemed eternal for both. After a long time they broke the kiss. Sakura left Tomoyo in the bed and sat. Both girls looked to each other with sweetness in their eyes.   
  
"I would like to stay, but I must go to home" Sakura said sadly. Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry. In a few days I will go to school, besides I don't want you ill" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I know. Then we will meet in the school, okay?" Sakura said and kissed Tomoyo's forehead.  
  
"Okay" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura opened the window and went outside.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said as she closed the window.  
  
"Me too. Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she finished closing the window. Sakura went directly to her home, when she entered in her room Kero-chan was sleeping and carefully she fell to sleep contently.  
  
*******   
  
A few days later, Sakura was eating her breakfast happily and her father and brother looked at her surprised by the girl's attitude.   
  
"Wow, you were happy these days. Something happened?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yes" Sakura said as she finished her breakfast.  
  
"I suppose you found a boyfriend, kaijuu," Touya said but Sakura just smiled and Touya had a puzzled look in his face.  
  
Sakura went to the door, ready to go to school.  
  
"I would like to meet him someday" Fujitaka said to her.  
  
"You know who is, dad. I can't wait to see her, I'm in love with Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily to them and leaves to school.   
  
Both were surprised, especially Touya. His cup fell to the floor also his mouth. Fujitaka just smiled.  
  
"It's her decision. I'm glad that she found someone special like Tomoyo-san" Fujitaka said as put Touya's mouth in the right place.  
  
"Now she's really a kaijuu, but I'm happy for her" Touya said regaining his composure and leaves to his school to meet Yukito.   
  
Tomoyo arrived to the school and entered in her classroom, in her desk she found a card and some flowers, she was surprised because there is no one when she entered. She took the card and read it.  
  
  
"In this school I met a girl time ago,  
and gave her an eraser, I was glad to   
give her that. She is a beautiful  
angel with long dark hair and   
lovely blue eyes, and her smile is  
eternal as her love. I never noticed  
how amazing she is, she has magic,  
a special type of magic. When I kissed  
her, she opened her wings and took me   
to heaven, from then I couldn't wait to  
see her again. I only pray that angel   
can fulfill this wish of mine, of the   
depths of my heart and soul."  
  
In the card with golden letters were:   
  
"You and me, together forever"   
  
  
Tomoyo was crying with joy and turned to see that Sakura was there with the flowers also crying. Sakura embraced Tomoyo nicely and whispered.   
  
"Can you fulfill my wish?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes!!! I want to be at your side forever, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said with tears. The two stayed in that way until they noticed her classmates and released the embrace.   
  
In the break, Tomoyo and Sakura went to a sakura tree and sat. Both girls had a lunch made especially for the other. After that Sakura takes Tomoyo's hand in her own.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm so happy that you are with me now and I forgot the most important thing" Sakura said smiling  
  
"What Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked smiling.  
  
"Well, Tomo-chan…" Sakura's speech was cut by Tomoyo's giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked giggling too.  
  
"Because you called me Tomo-chan." Tomoyo said laughing  
  
"I think that is sweet. May I can call you that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Can I call you Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she leaned to Sakura  
  
"Yes, Tomo-chan. I want to know something: Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sakura asked blushing.  
  
Tomoyo laid a hand on Sakura's cheek, she comes closer and kissed her love, they kissed for a long time.   
  
"Yes, I want. I want to be your soul mate forever, Saku-chan" Tomoyo said after the kiss.  
  
Sakura made as she was caressing the invisible angel wings of Tomoyo. The two embraced, and looked to each other.  
  
"Tomo-chan, I promise that I will make you happy. I love you so much" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"I will make you happy, too. I will love you forever, Saku-chan" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura too.  
  
The two kissed again, they know that things will never the same again but they're happy for have the one they loved, and they know that their wish of be together forever will be fulfilled.   
  
Owari (The End)  
  
  
******  
  
Notes:  
  
1_ This chapter is longer that the first, the original second part was short, but I decided revising and rewriting again and I think I was successful.   
  
I hope you liked it. It's nice for me writing about Tomo and Saku, they make a perfect and beautiful couple.   
  
I thinik I did the last part of this chapter very mushy, but I like it because Tomoyo and Sakura are so cute together!  
  
Thank you for reading it!!!  
  
Until the next one!!!  



End file.
